Welcome to the zone
by Korsakovia
Summary: When Tala and Kai stumble across the zone and its inhabitants to help a friend, will they get caught in between the war of the factions? Will they make it back out of the zone? Based on the game S.T.A.L.K.E.R. (AU/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Zone of alienation**

Saturday, 26th April 1986

Pripyat, Ukraine. (Припять, Украина)

12:35 pm.

"_Kai, Tala dinner, come here!_" Anna shouted for what felt like the 10th time in the past 5 minutes. She would go through the same weekend routine day in, day out. Get up, finish a few household chores, get the kids up and ready whilst she waits for her husband to arrive home from work. Saturday is the day when they would all spend family time together, they would often take their children to the park or the leisure centre. This routine was something Anna had become accustomed to over the past 14 years and it was something she wouldn't change. She was finally happy.

Their home was a standard soviet design 10 floor apartment block on Lesya Ukrainka Street, looking out over one of the complex parks and the Energetika culture centre. It consisted of 2 bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen and a main living room. It wasn't much but for them, it was everything they needed.

Her husband, Vasily, worked the night shift as an engineer at the Chernobyl nuclear power plant as did most of the men, in the world's newest city of Pripyat.

The city was built in the early 1970's to house over 50,000 workers and their families of the Chernobyl NPP and was said to be the model city that all soviet cities inspired to be.

Anna was young when she had first met her husband in Moscow, Russia, where she was born. She worked in a small café on Old Arbat street within the city centre. He had bumped into her whilst she was busy running an errand and it was 'love at first sight' so they say. They exchanged telephone numbers and would meet up on a regular basis. After 6 months of living together in Moscow, Vasily was given a job at the Chernobyl power plant in Ukraine and so the decision was made to move to Pripyat in order to be closer to his work, Anna was only too happy to follow.

It was in Pripyat that they were wed and went on to have two happy, healthy boys. Her boys are her world and she was fiercely protective of them, as like any good mother and her young.

The eldest of the two being Tala at 14 years of age. Tala got his strong looks from his father but the caring heart of his mother. He was a normal bright, healthy young boy who loved nothing more than to ensure he younger brother was happy.

However, the youngest boy, Kai being 11 was the complete opposite of his brother with the soft features of his mother's face and the brave being of his father. But Kai was also carrying an internal problem sourcing from his father's side.

How can you look a child in the eye and tell them they are not like all the other children? How can you keep a smile on your face as the doctor tells you your child will not lead a fully healthy life? Was he sick?

For Anna this was no easy task but it was a task that she felt was coping with because despite what the doctors tell her, she believed her son was '_normal_'', that he _was_ the same as the other children and she would not isolate him because of his condition, it was nothing to be ashamed of. She simply refused to listen to the doctors down putting words.

At home Kai would develop random emotional outbursts and sometimes become withdrawn. Kai himself knew there was something wrong with him, granted he didn't know what seeing as nobody would tell him full details about his condition but a small, demanding voice would tell him otherwise.

Both Anna and Vasily sheltered Kai as much as they could from all the medical details as they did not wish to scare him in fear of making him worse or making him feel different. They would both treat him exactly like his brother.

But for Kai, this was a problem only he could deal with. His problem was a Bipolar disorder.

"_Boys! I will not tell you again!" _ Anna shouted again. She was becoming more agitated as her husband was supposed to be home by this time, he would always call to say if he would be late home but it was now getting on 12:59pm and still no call from him.

She was shaken out of her darkening thoughts as Kai and Tala came barrelling into the room and ran straight to the table where their dinner lay. Anna turned and flashed her boys a quick smile before turning back to the small window and observing the busy city streets below, one last time.

It seemed she was not the only one who noticed Vasily's unusual absence and Anna was not prepared when she was questioned about it by her eldest son, Tala.

"_Where's pa?"_ Tala enquired as he picked up his fork and began eating his food.

The simple question was enough to stop Anna in her tracks, as she was about to take her seat at the table, she raised her head to notice both her sons throwing questioning stares at her. There was a feeling of rising unease within the room as it remained silent.

There was no answer that would seem convincing enough to comfort the boys, so not wanting to place unnecessary scenarios in their young minds, She lied.

"_Maybe he got caught up with something at work, I'm sure he will be here soon. Why don't you finish your dinner and go play outside for a while."_ Hoping that would be enough to reassure her naturally curious children. Giving them a warm smile, she starting eating her meal, hoping that was the end of the questions that she did not hold the answers to.

But for Kai, it was not enough. The deep, gritty voice was telling him she was lying and if there was but one thing Kai hated, it was people lying to him.

"_But he always calls in to tell us he's late_" He challenged.

This also sprung into Tala's mind. His father had always called.

"_Something is wrong" _Thinking out loud. "_Has something happened?" _ Tala added.

Anna's face paled, not expecting the boys to take the matter further. A sense of panic started to rise but was quickly pushed down, telling herself there was nothing to worry about. Putting on a stern face she looked to her boys.

"_No, Tala, everything is fine. Now finish your dinner and go play outside"_ Enforcing her previous reply in a slightly raised voice.

Kai and Tala exchanged glances, clearly knowing information was missing but both decided to say nothing more on the matter.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously; ... Kai and Tala exchanged glances, clearly knowing information was missing but both decided to say nothing more on the matter.

Now;

The boys, now walking among the unusually quiet streets, you couldn't help but feel a chill in the air but it was not cold outside, in fact the sun was rolling high spreading it's warmth throughout the city so, why was no one around to enjoy it?

What is going on?

Both Tala and Kai decided to go investigate the culture centre to see if anything was going on at the beystadium.

The beystadium was a popular hangout for people of all ages but was mainly used by the younger children wanting to practice. Beyblade was the most popular form of sport in Pripyat and the centre usually held small competitions and events.

But on their journey there, Kai and Tala was brought to a halt. The quiet afternoon air was soon shattered by the sound of sirens crying out from the fire trucks that roared down the streets. Whilst it was nothing out of the ordinary to see such vehicles on the streets, not one had the need to be put to use. Where was it going? There was no smoke in the air. At least, not that they could see.

Once at the large, brightly lit stadium, neither Kai nor Tala knew what to think anymore. There seemed nothing out of the ordinary in here, which the same couldn't be said for outside this place.

There was a rookie battle going on in the main dish with a small group of children gathered around watching in amazement and cheering as the battle roared on, just behind them another small group of older kids customising and trading beyblade parts. The atmosphere was the reason Kai liked spending most of his time this arena, even if it was just to sit alone in the stands and observe the goings on below.

But looking past all this, something caught Tala's eye, a boy sat silent and alone in the far corner of the huge hall. Upon closer inspection he realised that this boy was Artyom Glukhovsky.

Artyom was their neighbour and close friend, he lived the apartment down the hall from them and he was the same age as Tala though he looked older, being taller than most other boys his age. They had a lot in common as Artyom's father also worked the same night shift at the power plant, plus their mother's would always be spending time together catching up and making plans.

Tala motioned for Kai to follow him, shaking him from his daydreaming, Kai brought himself back to reality and gave his brother a blank look.

"_C'mon"_ Tala called as he started walking over to where Artyom was sitting and Kai followed without a word.

"_Hey Artyom, what's up?"_ Tala asked noticing the distracted look on his face.

Realising someone was speaking to him, he raised his head.

"_Oh, hey Tala, Kai" _Nodding to each, flashing a smile.

"_What going on today? Why is no one about?" _

"_So you noticed too, huh? I think we seem to be the only ones." _ Chuckling and giving a half-hearted smirk, Artyom sighed and carried on_ "I don't know, my mother was on the phone and she seemed pretty upset, told me to go find something to do. My father hasn't showed up from work yet."_

This caught Tala and Kai's attention.

"_Ours too. Did your ma' say anything on why he's not home yet? _Kai now joining the conversation.

"_No, she got real upset when I tried to ask her what was wrong but I think something has happened at the power plant."_

"_We have suspicions too, do you know anything?" _ Tala asked, giving Kai a look trying to piece together the happenings of the day so far or rather lack of.

"_Not a thing. Though, I saw a couple of fire trucks and military cars drive towards Chernobyl"_

Kai felt an unsettling feeling in his stomach, giving a look to Tala. No words were necessary to translate what the look meant. Nodding, he understood.

"_Alright, thanks Artyom we're going to head off now, you should go check on mother, see if there's any new word." _ Tala announced before giving a wave goodbye and walking away from the arena with Kai and a look of unease and confusion on his face.

Had their mother known about this and not told them, maybe not wanting them to worry, or maybe she was just as in the dark as the rest?

Back at the apartment the phone rang making Anna jump, walking towards the phone she stretched out a shaking arm, putting on a false bravado she answered.

"_Hello?"_

"_Good afternoon, is this Mrs Ivanova? (*)_" The soft, calm voice came from the phone.

Now frowning, she continued.

"_Yes, speaking?"_

"_Ah, yes hello, this is Dr Belsky calling from Hospital__№ 126." _The voice took an audible deep breath before speaking again. _"I regret to inform you that there has been an accident at the Chernobyl power plant and your husband, Mr Vasily Ivanov has been taken into our care_."

Standing in shock, eyes wide ready to cry, Anna put everything she had into not breaking down and crying. It was her drive to know more of what happened that kept her standing. "_What? ... How? ... I-Is he...?" _Failing to keep her voice from cracking.

"_I'm afraid I can tell you no further information at this time miss. Your husband is in good hands, we will do our best and keep you updated. Please, I understand this must come as a shock but we urge you not to visit the hospital at this time." _ The voice of the doctor disconnected.

"_What!? .. No, wait!" _ But the call came too late as the only thing you could now hear is the beeping tone sounding from the phone.

Dropping the phone back do where it belonged, Anna gripped onto the side of the door, fearing she would fall if she didn't. Every suspicion had now been confirmed. What would she tell her boys? They already been lied to once this day. No, she would have to tell them the truth, although fearing what damage this would do to Kai's levelling condition.

And she wouldn't have to wait long as just a few moments later, they walked through the door.

Seeing her boys after what she had just been told, Anna could no longer hide her tears as Kai and Tala walked home to their mothers tear streaked face.

(*) In Russia, the men's and woman's last names are normally slightly different, like if a man's surname is Ivanov the woman's would be Ivanova. Another example; Glukhovsky Glukhovskaya.

My first time doing something like this so please, let me know what you think?


End file.
